Reason for a Smile
by ZaneErin
Summary: Read. O3O Comment. O3O Thanks!
1. Prologue

A sunny morning,.

ahh, the fresh air, I really love this place.

I hope I can stay here for a bit longer, but,I have to do something, damn that woman!

"Miss?" the butler called. "Breakfast is served. And Madame is waiting for you in her room."

"Sure thing, tell her I'll be there, I'll just take a shower. Thanks." I said.

"Yes Miss." I heard a door close gently, and a cane clicking softly against the marble floor. Mr. Wilkins is really old, his 73rd birthday is near, and he's too old to be the butler. Since my father died 10 years ago, he said he doesn't want to leave this household. Says he'll serve us till his dying day.

Now that's not really necessary. He deserves rest, and he's been serving the Cezanne family for TOO long.

I sighed. I really don't want to go to that woman's room. I want to go outside.

I showered. Got dressed. Formal wear is a must, tsk, damn that woman, even the garments! I hate this!

Wearing a long, red silk dress, I went to that woman's room. I knocked at her door, waited for her reply.

"Come in." an icy voice said. I walked in, slightly scared of what might happen if she loses her mind today.

"You called?" I said, as I look around her room, I felt that dark aura again. A shiver ran down my spine, damn. What is this?

"Yes, I am expecting that report tonight. 9 PM. Sharp." she said, while sipping a cup of black-root tea. Eugh. What is that thing anyway?

"Affirmative. Anything else?" I waited for a while, nibbling my lower lip.

"Hmm.. Ah- yes, there is something I want you to do, but not for me." She said, taking a piece of gray paper on her side table.

"What is it then?" I said, looking at the piece of paper.

"I want you todeliver this letter to Councilor Fanheuil, he's been expecting my reply for a long time." she gave me the letter with a slight push of her hand. Geez, she's irritated, again. I grabbed the letter, then earned a glare.

"I'll be careful then, see ya later."I grinned at her when she gave another glare. "What? I'm not gonna lose this, don't worry."I went out of her room. Ate a piece of bread with butter, drank a cup of apple juice, and went out of the house.

I sighed, another day, another errand. Damn that woman. I better stop swearing, damn! x__x OK, I'll stop.

I walked for a few minutes, admiring the view. Blue sky, green grass and trees, flowers in their full bloom, gentle morning breeze, and our kind neighbors greeting each other a good morning. Ahh, this is life.

When the Councilor's house came into view, I gulped.I don't want to go in there, again. But I have to. Sighing, I went up the front steps, knocked, and waited for someone to open the door.

"Goodmorning miss, what can I do for you?" the butler asked, opening the door wider.

"Uhm, the Councilor? Is he here?"

"Oh- I'm sorry miss, he just left."

"Oh, when's he going to return?" damn, where did he go?! I don't want to leave the country!

"He went to Count Eliazar's place."

"And where is this so called Count Eliazar's place?" I asked, with a huff.

"Uhm, outside the cou-"

"That's it!" I ran down the steps. I'm NOT leaving the country to deliver this piece of shit!

Breathing heavily, I crossed the road, not caring if my dress gets dirty or something. I was going to cross the road again when I collided with someone.

"Watch it!" I snapped.

"Well, excuse me, miss red head, I have the right to walk, too, you know." the guy said.

I looked up, still annoyed at everything. A guy with blue hair and eyes was grinning at me, which infuriated me more. Fighting the urge to slap his face, I gave him a "ok-fine-cross-the-road look". Then I started walking again, trying to calm myself.

***************************************************************************************************************

Whoa, That girl's fiesty as hell. Oh well, not my type anyway.

I started to walk along the pathway again, thinking about many things, life.. well, thinking about one thing to be precise. Life.

Purpose.

Career?

Well, more on the purpose part. Why am I here? And why did I meet that red haired girl anyway? Why was she scowling? And why the heck am I thinking about it? O_o;

Enough. I have to go to that Tower, well, that's what happened in my dream. I'll go to the Tower, look beyond the horizon, and then what..? The girl wasn't even in my dream, so, yeah..I have to go to the  
Tower.

Walking faster, I looked up and spotted the Tower immediately. It was as big as hell. Complete with the markings and the bell-like structure on top of it.

Near the entrance, I stopped. It felt like winter. It was so cold. And there were few people walking this way, so, I'm alone, literally.I opened the door, found out that it was locked. The sign says "Sorry for the inconvenience, Under Repair". Damn! In my dream I was able to enter the Tower without any difficulties.

I sighed, then I sat on a big rock near the entrance. I was waiting for something to happen when it started to rain. So I ran off towards a huge tree, went under it and waited for the rain to stop.

****************************************************************************************************************

Prologue.

END


	2. Chapter 1

I went back to our house, soaking wet now, because I wasn't able to bring my umbrella. I stormed across the hall, not noticing the new comers. I entered her room and asked her fiercely.

"That's it! I'm not going to be your errand girl anymore! I hate this! And YOU!" I pointed a shaking finger at her, and she was kind of angry and scared at the same time. "The Councilor's not in the country right now. You can send one of your servants to deliver this letter, not me. You hear me? Not ME!" I threw the letter against her face and she went white.

I left her room and went back to mine. I slammed the door hard while trying to fight back tears. I was so furious and wet and cold. Trying to calm down, I went to the bathroom and took a shower, changed my clothes and took few of my things, threw it inside my bag and opened the window. I looked down, gulped, and closed the window again. What am I doing? Running away? No, that's not me. That's not Erin's way at all.

-By the way, My name's Erin, Erin Kristen Cezanne. I studied magic secretly, too, coz my aunt won't let me study anything except good manners and right conduct. Says a young lady must be blah blah blah, see what I mean? Well anyway, my father died 10 years ago, and my brother went missing after 5 years. My mother, well, I really don't know her. She's my Aunt's sister, says she died after a fewdays I was born.-

Sighing, I went out of my room, tiptoed towards my aunt's room, and I tried to listen on what she was saying, the new comers were there, too. I ignored them earlier coz I was so angry I could eat a whole horse. Speaking of 'eating', I'm hungry. The reason, why I was gonna eavesdrop on my aunt,forgotten, I went down, said a few kind words to Mr. Wilkins along the way,then headed towards the kitchen. Our cook was there, and my mentor, Meighen, was eating pb&j. I grabbed the last one from the plate, ate it, and drank apple juice, again.

"How's my little knight today? I was going to teach you something cool but it rained." Meighen said, looking at me.

"Well, you can teach me that later, or tomorrow, I'm not in the mood anyway." I said while drinking.

"I bet your Aunt gave you another assignment?" he chuckled.

"Right. If delivering a letter to an old man can be called an assignment.." I rolled my eyes and grabbed one big prawn and started tearing the shell off.

"Easy there little knighty or you'll get fat." he said, laughing.

"Right. If eating ONE prawn can make me fat." I scoffed. Done eating, washed my hands and drank another glass of juice.

"Well, I'll be off, I have something to do." he said, standing up and was about to grab his cape when I grabbed it first. "Now Erin, give me that or else.." his eyes glinted dangerously.

I grinned, "Or else what?" I waved his cape like a flag, "Now, I would like to go with you, master."

He sighed, "Why?" he tried to grab his cape.

"Coz I'm bored here, and besides, I want to go to  
'that' place." I grinned, then I gave him his cape.

"Please?"

"Ok, fine." he sighed once more. "C'mon then, you little rascal."

I giggled. That was easy. I followed him outside and waved Mr. Wilkins goodbye.

**********************************************************************************************************************

*Inside the cave*

"Hey master! What's this?" I asked, touching a rock that looks like a frog.

"Don't touch anything!" he hissed, and I dropped it.

"Oops, sorry.." I followed him again. We were walking inside this cave for nearly an hour and a half now. The cave floor was slippery and the walls were covered with slime. Wew, I don't even know why master wants to investigate this place.

"Why are we here again?" I asked, skipping on some medium-sized rocks.

"I'm looking for something." he said, walking slowly while his hands were caressing the cave wall.

Ookaaayyy...? This is kinda weird.

"Whatever you say?" I shrugged my shoulders and went on following him until he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is!" he said excitedly.

"What is it?" I tried to look, but he was standing with his back on me, and the cave was like, 1 meter in width, 2 meters in length.

"It's a Silver Tiara worn by our late princess." he explained while staring at it.

The Tiara was beautiful. It was surrounded by diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires. Question is, how in the world did it end up here? In this cave?

"Can I look at it, too?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

He didn't move, so I went around and faced him.

At first,I thought he was just kidding. Like a prank. Master's face was blank, as in BLANK. His eyes were gone, even his mouth and hisnose.

Then, before I can even wink, something moved above.I looked up, sawa strange creature stuck against the ceiling, it was glaring at me, and the creature's mouth opened wide, its eyes were like cold fire. Then, everything was black....

*****************************************************************************************************************

I was walking along the rocky path just outside the country when I saw that red haired girl again, this time she was with a man. Who's he? Her lover or something? I don't care, whatever. She's just a nobody anyway.

But something tells me that a certain event will occur. So I followed them.

After a few minutes, they disappeared behind a waterfall, me, being the curious little rat, followed. But I kept a long distance between them while walking so they won't see me. Or hear me.

After an hour and a half of walking, they stopped. The girl said something, she went around the guy and her face went white. Then she looked up, and fainted. The hell?? What happened?!

I ran towards the two, looked at the guy and I was a bit shocked, but not that much. His face was completely wiped off. Poor guy. I've seen several cases like this one. Then I tried to wake the girl up, gaveher a shake, then another, and another. When I was trying to wake her up, something caught my attention. There was a small opening against the wall, a crack. Carrying her, I went to peek.

There were people standing, they formed a large circle. Then at the center, a man was tied up. He was screaming but I can't understand what he was saying. Then there was a bright light, from the center of the circle, the man. He's glowing? How?

From the center, a black smoke swirled around the room, then an ear splitting roar. I wasn't able to cover my ears coz I was carrying the girl. I looked at her and she's still unconscious. When I looked at the scene again, I froze. There was a silhouette of a big monster like creature, it has big horns like a goat's but has spikes surrounding it. The mere silhouette of the creature looks scary. You can almost hear it breathing, and its breath was like, whoa.. poison? Not that I can see the color, but the rocks above started melting when the monster's breath reached them.

I was going to run, but the monster's eyes were suddenly on me. Red eyes flashed. It appears to be angry, but why? I wasn't able to move.

The man was gone, and the people surrounding the man disappeared. Where did they go?

Before I knew it, I was pulled back by something slimy, thrown across the cave, then landed with a loud thump.

"Damn it,.-" I ran, while carrying the red head. I don't have to look back to see who attacked me. I know what it was. It attacked the girl and the guy , too.

So I ran fast, the guy's case was hopeless. I can't save him anymore, whereas the girl just fainted. So, yeah, she'll be fine.

-By the way, I'm Tery Falkenhaussen. I roam the world in search for the truth. You could call it "The enlightening" or whatever, it'd be the same. And I've lost my pet in one of the journeys, so I have to find him, since he's the only family I've got.-

*****************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: "Invocation of the Apocalyptic Evil"

END


End file.
